Virtually all horses have a mane of hair which is formed along the top surface of the horse's neck. This mane of hair is quite prominent in some types of horses and less prominent in other types of horses. The mane of hair is generally a very coarse hair which extends upwardly from the neck of the horse. If the horse's mane is left untended, the mane of hair will generally have a rather unruly appearance. The hair may extend out at awkward angles and may be of uneven lengths.
There are many events in which the horse's appearance is of a great deal of significance. Particularly, show horse events require that the horse have an excellent appearance and have good grooming. The horse's appearance can also have some significance in some equestrian events and in some racing events. In order to properly groom the horse, the horse's mane must be clean, trimmed, and otherwise tended to.
Many owners of show horses consider it desirable to "band" the mane of the horse. The procedure of banding the horse's mane is similar, in concept, to the formation of braids of hair or children's pigtails. Typically, sections of the horse's mane are tied together or braided together. This can be a very time consuming process. Often, it is difficult to achieve proper uniformity in the banding of the horse's mane. Depending on the accuracy of the person carrying out the banding, the clumps of hair may be generally uneven.
The procedure for the banding of a horse's mane is made even more complicated by the fact that the horse can become impatient and will move around. This makes it difficult to take the necessary steps so as to make sure that the mane is banded in a proper manner. As such, typical human-style combs will not accomplish the task for horse hair. If the horse moves, then the comb will become dislodged and be difficult to properly reset.
One product that has appeared on the market has been used for the banding of horse hair. This product is known as a "Perfect Band (TM)". The product is presently sold by Perfect Band, Inc. of Townsend, Mass. This device utilizes a tubular member having a slot extending longitudinally through the tubular member. A handle is formed on the tubular member so as to allow the user to properly maintain the member in a proper position. The hair of the horse is placed through the slot formed in the tube. Bands may then be applied to the hair extending outwardly from the other end of the slot. This device utilizes a tough latex band that requires no twisting and lays flat against the base of the mane. In normal use, this is a complicated procedure which makes it difficult to quickly band the mane of the horse.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a horse hair banding comb that quickly speeds the process of banding.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a banding comb that is easy to use and which will stay in place during the banding process.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a banding comb which is relatively inexpensive and easy to manufacture.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a reading of the attached specification and appended claims.